


Stand Close To Me

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cas is in his 30s, Community: spnkink_meme, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean is 17, Extremely Underage, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time for Everything Fest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is 13, Sexual Abuse, Spitroasting, Statutory Rape, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Cas is Sam and Dean's foster parent. Life with him turns from good to great when Cas starts touching and looking at Sam in ways that make him crave more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Turn the fuck away if your only comment is anti bullshit. Don't come at me with your discourse! 
> 
> Written for a prompt on the SPN kink meme on LJ.
> 
> Thanks Holly for all of your help!

  
It's not as bad as Sam thought it would be. Castiel kept Sam and Dean fed. He kept them clothed. For the first time since Sam can remember, there's some normalcy in their lives.  
  
And, like it or not, that's thanks to Cas.  
  
Sure, they have no fucking clue where dad is or if he's even still alive... but Sam can't really bring himself to care as much as he should. Now he can read books whenever he wants. He can have friends. He can stay in the same school. No more shitty motel rooms.  
  
"Anyone awake?" Sam calls out as he skips to the kitchen.

Cas is sitting at the table with a cup of black coffee. He looks up with a smile as Sam enters the room. "I am. Sleep okay?”

"Oh yeah.” Sam bites his lip and goes over to Cas, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What are you up to?"

“Just reading the newspaper. Are you hungry?”

"Of course I'm hungry. I'm _always_ hungry. Was actually gonna see if you wanted _me_ to make breakfast."  
  
Sam isn't nearly as good as Dean but he can hold his own in the kitchen.

Cas tilts his head, lips brushing the edge of Sam's mouth. “If you would like to cook then the kitchen is yours.”

Sam's breath hitches as he pulls away. Was that an accident? There's no way Cas had kissed him on purpose, right? “What do you want, Cas?”

“Whatever your little heart desires,” Cas says, watching Sam's every move.

Sam's little dick twitches. Is it just him or does Cas sound awfully suggestive? “Come on, Cas. Humor me.”

“Why don't I teach you how to make a frittata?” Cas says with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Go wake your brother,” Cas says once the frittata is in the oven. “Please.”

Sam perks at that. "Okay!"  
  
He wastes no time running off to Dean's room and jumping into bed with him. Dean groans and tries to pull the blankets further over his head. Sam gets on top of Dean, doing his best to tickle him through the covers. "Wake up!"

“I'm awake! I'm awake, fuck!" Dean gasps.

Sam laughs and rolls off of Dean. He doesn't go far, though. Instead, he lays a hand on Dean's hip and nuzzles at him. "How'd you sleep?"

Dean mumbles and places an arm around Sam. He hugs him tight for just a moment before pulling away. "Fine until _you_ came in here.”

"Well, we can't have you sleeping the day away," Sam says, sticking out his tongue.

“Why not?” Dean asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Because! No school. Shouldn't we be doing something fun?" Sam asks, giving Dean another quick tickle.

Dean squirms again and pushes Sam off. "All right, all right!" He moves into a sitting up position. "I'm guessing you have plans today?"

"Not really," Sam says, shrugging. "Gonna hang out with Cas. What about you? Plan on fucking somebody?"  
  
Dean fucks more than he studies, that is for sure. It's a miracle Cas can make Dean go to class at all.

“Oh yeah. I got a _hot_ date." Dean grins down at Sam and reaches out to ruffle his hair.

Sam growls playfully and bats Dean's hand away. "Stop that. Not the hair."

"Why not? It's not like you've got someone to impress around here."

Sam pouts at Dean. "Hey, people happen to think I look good. If you go around ruffling my hair whenever you want, that might change. Don't cockblock me, Dean."

"I never said you weren't good looking, Sam. Just saying we aren't at school. _Who_ could I be cockblocking you from?" Dean pulls on some soft, well-loved jeans.  

"Forget it.” Sam rubs at the back of his neck, watching every move Dean makes.

Dean gives a few shirts the sniff test before finding one he deems clean enough. “Is something cooking?”

“Come out and see! I helped.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas says when they arrive. He had returned to his paper while Sam had gone.

“Morning, Cas.”

Sam sighs in relief. It’s nice to see Dean acknowledge Cas. "How much longer? I'm so hungry I could eat my own arm."

Cas glances at the timer then gets up. "Five minutes. Do you boys want toast?"  
  
"Fuck yeah!"  
  
"Dean.”  
  
“Fuck yeah. Please.”

"Thought you'd be used to Dean's filthy mouth by now, Cas." Sam's lips twitch in amusement.

“It's not his swearing I'm concerned with. It's his manners.”

Sam stiffens at Cas's tone. "You had to go to classes to be a foster parent, so you should be well aware of the issues that kids who are taken away from their parents can have. Bad manners are kinda expected."

Cas looks from Sam to Dean and back. "I do understand," he says gently to both of them. "I'm just trying to make good manners a habit.”

“You're gonna give us away, aren't you? No one wants people our age, they want babies. They want kids who aren't damaged goods.” Sam sniffles and wipes at his nose furiously.  
  
Cas looks like he may reach out for Sam but Dean beats him to it, pulling Sam into a tight, overwhelming hug. "S'okay, Sammy. I'm legal soon and-"  
  
"That's not something you two need to worry about. I’m not giving you away. You’re staying here as long as you want." Cas gives Dean a significant look. “ _Both_ of you.”

“I guess we'll see what happens when Dean turns eighteen. I really wanna believe you though, Cas.”

Cas crouches so he’s looking up at Sam. Not down on him. "I wish I could put you at ease with words... but I know that you need proof. I promise to do my best.”

Sam's lower lip trembles and he lunges for Cas, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I just... Really like it here. I don't wanna lose you."  

“I like having you here too.” Cas hugs Sam just as tight.

“You better mean that.” Sam nuzzles at Cas's neck.

  
Cas's breath hitches. “I wouldn't give you two up for anything. I care about you so much.”  
  
"Sam,” Dean barks.  

  
“Okay.” Sam cringes at Dean's tone and pulls away from Cas.  

He can't _wait_ for Dean to leave for the day. As much as he loves his brother, he's making it really fucking hard to show Cas affection and get it in return.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they're alone and have finished chores, Sam's quick to suggest they watch a movie.

“All right,” Cas says as he settles on the couch. “You pick.”

“Gimme a minute.” Sam licks his lips and cuddles up next to Cas, so close their thighs are touching. Cas is hot. Like a furnace. It's comforting and yet… Sam wants more. More of _Cas_.

“What are you doing?”

“I wanna be close to you.”

Cas lays a hand on Sam's thigh. “You're quite close.”

Sam hums in approval. “I wanna be as close as I can get. Bet your lap would be even better.”

“That's not appropriate.”

“Neither is your hand on my leg. Or the kiss you gave me earlier before I woke Dean.”

“What about my lap is so enticing?” Cas asks, rubbing his fingers up and down Sam's thigh.

“If I get on your lap, it'll make it easier to give you a _real_ kiss,” Sam points out. Really, how had Cas _not_ thought about that?

“I'm not comfortable getting that intimate with you out here.”

“So… what do we do?”

Cas's hauls Sam up into his arms. He’s in his room in a few long strides, dumping Sam on the bed and pressing him down against the mattress. He grinds against Sam, his dick making Sam hot all over. "You want this? You want my cock? If you don't want this after all, go back to your room and we’ll never speak of this again. Otherwise… take off your clothes.”

How in the world would Cas fit anywhere inside him? Even clothed, Sam can tell Cas is _huge_ . In comparison, Sam's own dick is pathetic. Laughable. Hell, he bets _Dean_ is smaller than Cas's full-grown cock.  
  
"Oh fuck," Sam gasps. He reaches up to shakily caress Cas's face. "I want you. I want anything you're willing to give me."  
  
"Good." Cas gets off of Sam, watching him expectantly.

Sam's out of his clothes faster than he ever remembers undressing in his life. “Am… do I look okay?”

He's so tiny in all the wrong ways. Hopefully Cas won't mind.

“You look beautiful, Sam." Once Cas's shirt is undone, he shrugs it off. "Have you had anything in your ass before?"

  
"Um. Just my finger a couple times." Heat rises on Sam's cheeks and he squirms. "I didn't really know what to do with it. Usually, I touch my dick or hump a pillow.”

“What are you hoping to get out of me?” Once naked, Cas crawls up the bed towards Sam.

  
Sam's pulse pounds in his throat and he spreads his legs, inviting Cas without words to settle between them. Is he doing it right? Does he look like the girls and boys who would open wide for Dean? Does he look almost full-grown? Like he knows what he's doing?    
  
"Your attention. I wanted to be noticed and to feel your hands on me."

“You have my attention, little one.” Cas nips at Sam's thighs and hip bones before dipping his tongue into Sam's belly button.

"Cas!" Sam squeals and jerks at the sensation. "What are you doing?"

“Tasting you.” Cas moves lower and licks the head of Sam's cock.

"Oh!” Sam’s poor cock throbs. "Oh my _god_... your tongue!”

“Just you wait.” With that, Cas swallows him down in one greedy gulp.

  
Sam practically howls, burying his hands in Cas's hair as he lifts his hips, pressing further into Cas's delicious mouth. "Oh, C-Cas... please. Careful.”

“Sweetheart, you will come multiple times tonight,” Cas says as he pulls off of Sam with a pop.

_Sweetheart._

Sam can't help but melt.

“Multiple times?”

"You're so young. You will be surprised at how fast you can become hard again after coming." Cas laps at the head of Sam's dick before taking him into his mouth again.

  
"Ah! Is that your way of saying you _want_ me to come while your mouth is on me?" Sam pants, already overwhelmed in the best possible way.

Cas hums his approval and keeps sucking, laving his tongue along the underside of Sam's tiny cock.  

Sam moans, fucking into Cas's mouth. "I-I think I'm gonna come.”  
  
Coming is an embarrassing thought. But looking down is a good reminder that Cas probably won’t mind. If anything, Cas seems to be encouraging a quick release.  

Cas brings his hand up and fondles Sam's balls. He pulls back to lick at the slit of Sam's cock before bobbing down, sucking him down to the root.

"Cas, Cas, Cas!" Sam yelps then comes harder than he ever had right into Cas's mouth.

Cas hums, drinking down what he’d been given. He moves and presses a kiss to Sam's mouth, licking into it so he can taste himself. Sam doesn't enjoy the taste of his own come. He _does_ , however, love Cas's mouth on his.

“Do you want me to continue?” Cas asks, brushing over his hole with a finger.

Sam sucks in a breath when Cas touches his ass. It reminds him exactly where this is heading. "Are... are you gonna use lube? Or something? Dean tells me you can't go in dry with gay stuff."

“Of course. I'd never hurt you.”

"Then keep going," Sam rasps, spreading his legs further apart.

Cas kisses Sams hip bone and goes to his dresser, rooting around in the top drawer. "Get on your hands and knees. I'm just going to get some lube."

"Why my hands and knees? You gonna spank me?"

“No, no spankings. Prep is often easier in that position.”

“I’d prefer seeing your face if that's okay with you,” Sam says, biting his lip.

Lube in hand, Cas joins Sam on the bed and strokes his cheek. “Anything you want.”

“Really?” Sam's cheeks heat up at Cas's tender touch.

“Hmm.” Cas drags his lips along Sam's cheeks. He lubes his fingers up and circles Sam's little hole with them. “You're beautiful when you blush.”

"Come on. Push it in,” Sam whimpers, arching into Cas's fingers.  

Cas bites his own lip and slides his finger slowly into Sam. He lets it settle there a moment before moving.

Sam lets out a keening whine, squeezing on Cas's finger. "T-That's big."

“Are you all right?”

"Yeah!" Sam nods quickly. "Don't stop. It's just really different."

Cas starts thrusting his finger gently. "I want you to tell me if it hurts."

Sam cringes at Cas's tone. It reminds him so much of John. "Yes, sir. I promise I will."

"Good." Cas kisses the inside of Sam's thigh then crooks his finger, finding the sweetest spot.

Sam yelps at the sensation. "S-shit... is that my prostate? The thing Dean says feels so good?”

Cas keeps his finger on it and rubs. “Yes, sweetheart. I can make you come from just touching you here… Dean talks to you a lot about sex?”

"I believe it." Sam's whole body shakes with pleasure but then he realizes what Cas asked and his blood runs cold. "You aren't gonna yell at Dean, are you? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Cas shakes his head and presses up against Sams prostate again. "You’re right. He hasn't."

Sam mewls at Cas's skilled touches. "It's my fault, not his. I ask a lot of questions. And I... I've seen him have sex. More than once."

"Were you spying on him, naughty boy?"

"The first time I spied on him... but then Dean caught me and it wasn't a secret anymore." Sam's blushing and having a hard time looking Cas in the eye.

Cas turns Sam's chin so he can look at him. "So he _lets_ you watch?"

Sam's breath hitches and he nods, wide eyed. "Not since we came to live with you - but yes. He does. We don't really talk about it, though."

"Hmmm.” Another finger glides along Sam's hole. “Are you ready for another finger, beautiful boy?”

"Yes, please give it to me," Sam whimpers, pressing against Cas's finger. "So you aren't mad?"

“No. It's healthy to be curious.”

"But probably less healthy to think your brother's hot."

Cas presses a second finger into Sam. "I think that a little incest is the least of our worries in this house."

"What's worse than incest?" Sam whines as the extra finger enters him.

“What _we_ are doing.”

"What?" Sam pouts and rolls his hips. "Why?"

Cas leans down to kiss Sam's mouth and a hand pets his belly. "You are thirteen, Sam. And I'm in my thirties. I'm more than double your age."

“So?” Sam melts into Cas's attention.

"Because you are not of age, you are not considered old enough to consent... Legally, this is considered statutory rape."

“I won't say anything. You're safe with me.”

Cas crooks his fingers against Sam's prostate. "Okay. Thank you, sweetheart."

Sam moans, reaching out to pull Cas down for a kiss. "You doing this on purpose? Going so slow?”

"I promised not to hurt you. I'm making sure to prep you well." Cas kisses Sam while stroking his face.

Knowing Sam, he's giving Cas heart eyes. Cas is just so _nice_ Sam can hardly stand it. "So, you think you're gonna be able to fit?"

"I hope so. If I don't, there are other ways that I can make you feel good.”

"I hope you do too," Sam says seriously. "And I hope you fuck me bare. Dean never did it bare and I was always curious how that would look after pulling out…”

"Well, if I don't get to show you today then I promise to show you at a later date. Want another finger?"

"Yes," Sam hisses, squirming on Cas's fingers. "I want another finger. Please."

Cas adds some more lube and presses in a third finger. "Normally, I would prep with three but I am going to give you four first."  

“It'd be cruel to make me wait that long!”

“Four, Sam.”

Sam groans, lifting his thighs up to his chest so he can tempt Cas even more with his ass. "You sure?"

"Oh, _god,_ look at you. Are you sure you are a virgin?”

“Total virgin. All for you. You starting to think I'm not?” Sam's thighs tremble as he speaks.

"Just how you are spreading yourself out for me." Cas draws his fingertips down Sam's chest. "You look delicious.”

"I did it on purpose," Sam says, shivering. "Trying to tempt you. I've seen people do this for Dean and thought you'd like it."

"I do like it." Cas doesn't ask this time. He bends to kiss Sam and presses in the fourth finger.

Sam sobs in relief. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He wipes away Sam's tears. "Look at you. Such a beautiful boy.”

 “Beautiful? Shouldn't I be hot?”

"That too." He pulls his fingers from Sam’s hole. "Are you ready?”  

Sam clenches his hole down on nothing. "Beyond ready."

"Remember to tell me if it hurts." Cas slicks up his cock with lube then starts to press the head of it into Sam.

Sam wraps his legs around Cas tightly, letting out a soft cry of surprise. "It doesn't hurt. K-keep going.”

Cas nods and keeps sliding in with a moan. "Fuck, Sam, you're so tight and wet for me." Cas groans again and pushed until he is fully seated in Sam. He nips the lobe of Sam's ear and whispers hotly, "You are holding me like a vice. I knew your gorgeous little ass would feel good on my cock. Are you satisfied now sweetheart? Am I filling you up right?"

"Feel for yourself," Sam pants, grabbing Cas's hand and places it on his bulging belly. "Seem full to you?"

"Holy shit,” Cas breathes and strokes Sam's belly. He gives a jerky thrust and they both watch how the bump moves.

“You like that, huh?”

"It's probably one of the hottest things I've ever seen,” Cas rasps.

Sam worries his own lip through his teeth. "I bet I can do something even hotter."

“No, you're already perfect,” Cas says, thrusting gently.

Sam whimpers and pushes on Cas's chest hard. He's too small to flip them no matter how many times he tries. "I wanna ride you."

Cas's eyes darken even more and he gathers Sam in his arms, rolling so that Sam is on top.

Sam melts at the kiss and gets shivery with need when Cas rolls them. "Does that mean you like my idea?"  
  
He's already tender and aching but Sam knows it'll be worth it.

Cas caresses Sam's thighs. "I love your idea.”

"And why's that?" Sam breathes, grabbing hold of Cas's cock. After a few seconds he slides down onto it with a gasp.

Cas's fingers tighten on Sam's thighs. "I get to see your lovely face as you pleasure yourself on my cock.”

Sam squeezes around Cas and rolls his hips a few times. His movements are clumsy and unskilled but does their job, at least he hopes so. The compliments are making Sam so warm inside.  
  
"You're pretty lovely yourself, Cas," Sam says, raking his nails up and down Cas's chest before pinching his nipples.

Cas hisses, back arching. "That feels _so_ good, Sam." Cas shifts his hand and cups one of Sam's ass cheeks. “Hmm. Are you marking me? Kinky boy.”

“Of course I am!” Sam bites Cas's shoulder. “You're mine now.”

“Really?” Cas slides his hands to Sam's waist and he thrusts up gently, smirking at Sam.

"Yes." Sam narrows his eyes and grabs Cas's hands, trying to force them above Cas's head. "So you better not do this with anyone else.”

Cas lets Sam maneuver him. "All right, Sam. I'm yours for as long as you want to keep me."

"You better mean that."

"I do, Sam. You are a remarkable young man. Smart. Sweet. Funny... I'm happy to be claimed by you."

Sam whimpers, his poor little cock throbbing. "I'm gonna come.”

 “Can you come untouched, beautiful boy?”

"Yes. But you gotta help with your words," Sam pants, grinding on Cas's cock.

"What would you like me to say? Do you want me to tell you about how good your tight, sweet little hole is around my cock? Do you want me to tell you about how hard you made me when you were coming on to me? What about the warm feeling I get in my chest when you are telling me something you learned in school?” Cas rubs his thumbs over Sam's nipples. " _Or_ I could tell you how happy I am to have been claimed by such an amazing boy."

"Those are all great," Sam whimpers, flushing from the compliments. "But not quite what I need. Are you proud of me?”  

Cas breath hitches and he reaches up to take Sam's face in his hands. "I am. I am _so_ proud of you, Sam. You do so well in school and you have such a big heart despite all you went through...I am _proud_ to know you.”

Sam lets out a soft, overwhelmed cry and comes untouched, Cas's name on his lips. "Cas! Thank you. I love you.”

Cas pulls Sam into a kiss. "I love you too, Sam."

Sam melts into the kiss, squeezing on Cas's dick. "Really?"

Cas groans softly. "Yes. I love you very much."

Sam tilts his head and licks at one of the marks on Cas's shoulder. "You gonna come too?"

“I need to fuck you a bit harder for that."

"Get rough with me. I don't mind at all."

Cas takes hold of Sam's waist and flips them so that he is on top again. He pushes in rougher this time. Cas hooks Sam's knees over his shoulders, nearly bending Sam in half. He takes hold of his hips and _really_ starts fucking him.

Sam's hole is beyond tender but he can't bring himself to care. The look on Cas's face and the way he touches Sam makes it all worth it. "Have you masturbated while thinking about me?"

"This morning I did. I thought about sucking off that sweet little cock of yours.”

Sam tweaks Cas's nipples, staring at him right in the face. “I've been wanting you since I got here.”

Cas moans Sam's name and thrusts in hard and deep as he comes. "Such a good boy.”

Sam gasps as Cas fills him up. " Not as good as you. You're the best."

Cas hums and pulls Sam into a needy kiss. "You think I'm a good boy?”

"How could I not after everything you've done?" Sam asks between greedy kisses.

"I'm going to pull out. Do you think you can hold my come inside you for a moment?"

“I'll try. Anything for you.”

Cas places one more kiss on Sam's mouth then gets up to go to the bathroom. He grabs a hand mirror and returns to the bed. Sam keeps his hole as tight as he can, holding his breath he’s concentrating so hard.

"Good job, Sam,” Cas purrs. He positions the mirror at Sam's hole. "Look. See the come drip out of you."

Sam's pulse flutters at Cas's thoughtfulness. He looks down, captivated by the sight before him. "It's perfect.”

“It is." Cas's pushes some come back into Sam's hole with his fingers. "How are you feeling?"

Sam hisses at Cas's fingers messing with his hole. "Satisfied. Sore. I wanna cuddle with you and fall asleep in your arms. What about you?"

“I'm sure we have time for a nap.”

"Right now?" Sam's eyes are already drooping, ready for sleep.

Cas hesitates before putting the mirror down and gathering Sam up in his embrace.

“Thank you for giving me this, Sam.”

“Thank you for taking it. My virginity, I mean.”

With that, Sam drifts off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dean threatens Cas with a knife for a couple paragraphs. Don't worry, they both get over it.

  
Sam stirs and opens his eyes, squeaking when he sees Dean straddling Cas, a knife at Cas's throat. "Dean! Don't hurt him!" he pleads, the blankets falling down his naked body as he sits up and grabs Dean's arm.

"Dean,” Cas says steadily but there is a hint of fear in his voice. "Please put down the knife."   
  
"Why are you naked, Sammy? Why are you in bed with Cas?” 

Sam strokes his hand up and down Dean's arm. "Shouldn't it be obvious?" 

"He's  _ thirteen _ !” Dean snarls at Cas, looking even more murderous.    
  
"I'm aware.” Cas flinches.    
  
"Fucking pedophile. I'm going to slit your fucking throat." Dean presses the knife harder and a bead of red slides down Cas's neck. 

"Dean, please! It's okay, I wanted it! Plus.... it's not that much different than what you've let me do," Sam says, trying to pull Dean off of Cas. 

"I've let you watch, Sam. That's very different from fucking you."   
  
"Did you hear him? He said he  _ wanted  _ it.” 

“Can we talk alone? Let me explain!” 

“Fine." Dean sends a glare to Cas. "Don't you dare move." His tone is heavy with warning. "Sam, I'll meet you in your room."   
  
When Dean leaves, Cas lets out a breath. 

“I'll fix this,” Sam promises then chases off after Dean, so desperate to fix the situation he forgets to cover up.

"What the  _ fuck _ Sam?" Dean says when Sam arrives. He doesn't say any more but Sam's assuming his issue is Cas and not Sam's naked body. 

Sam lifts his chin defiantly. "What's your problem with Cas? Seriously, he's really nice!" 

"What's my problem?" Dean asks in disbelief. "My problem is that he fucking  _ raped  _ you or brainwashed you into thinking you wanted it. "I'm going to report him if I don't kill him first."   
  
Sam stalks over to Dean. He wishes he could get right up in his face but Sam is too short so he pushes on Dean's chest and glares up at him instead. "Don't you dare. I pressured Cas. If you wanna be mad at someone, be mad at me!" 

“ _ Why _ , Sam? Why  _ him _ ? Why not some one your own age? See,  _ this  _ is why I don't trust him! He  _ must  _ have done something to cause you to think this is in any way okay. It's not, Sammy. It's just fucking not!” 

Sam blushes furiously. "I don't think you really wanna know the answer to this.” 

"Yes. I  _ do _ .” 

Sam licks his lips nervously. "Sit down first, big brother." 

Dean sighs heavily and sinks down onto Sam's bed, looking up at him expectantly. 

"Remember that first time I caught you having sex? And... and you let me stay?” 

Dean freezes and leans back a little to stare up at Sam with wide eyes. "Yeah, fuck. Of course. You thought you were being so sneaky but I knew right away. Can't believe Anna was okay with it, that's the real reason you got to stay.” 

Sam gets on Dean's lap, straddling him. He kisses the edge of Dean's mouth, moaning softly. "I wanted you. Even then. Call it fucked up. Call it whatever you want. But I was so mad and turned on and it took everything in me not to act on it. Besides Cas... you're the only one I've ever wanted."

"Sam..." Dean rasps. His hands fall to Sam's waist. "We're brothers.” He doesn't move. He doesn't pull away. His fingers tighten around Sam's bare hips. 

"Yeah." Sam lets out a soft whine, grinding on Dean a little. "We are. That's why I kept shit mostly to myself until now." 

Dean gasps, his cock responding to Sam’s movements. "So where does fucking our foster dad come into this?"

"What? I can't love more than one person? I thought you'd understand better than anyone what it's like to be interested in multiple people.” Sam nips at Dean's lips. 

"He's fucking  _ old _ , Sam,” Dean growls, biting Sam back.

Sam's little cock twitches and he whimpers. "He is. I won't deny that. I just can't bring myself to care." 

"So, in a perfect world, what do you want?"

Sam hums, his mouth finding Dean's ear. "In a perfect world, the three of us would belong to each other," he breathes, rubbing his lips on Dean's earlobe. 

"I dunno, Sam... I don't know if I trust him. I don't think him and me could work. What he did is  _ wrong _ ."

Sam huffs and pinches Dean’s nipples through his shirt. "But I came on to him.” 

_ Not a lie. He doesn't doesn't need to know Cas kissed me first.  _

It would ruin the damage control for sure. 

"He should have said no,” Dean argues, swatting Sam's hands. 

"I think you underestimate how persuasive I am, big brother," Sam says sweetly, rolling his hips again. "I get what I want."

"Apparently. You swear to me that he didn't hurt you?"

Sam takes Dean's face in his hands and looks deep into his eyes. "I promise you. Every step of the way he gave me a chance to stop. He made it perfectly clear I could any time. I called the shots and I wanted him. He'd  _ never _ hurt me. He loves us.” 

Dean searched his brother's eyes. Finally, his shoulders slump, giving in. "Okay, Sammy.” 

Sam brightens considerably at Dean's words. "Really?" 

Dean nods. "I mean Cas is pretty hot I guess but... I've never loved anyone like I love you."

"So, you're telling me I'm not the only one with feelings? You... um. You've wanted me?" Sam rubs a thumb along Dean's bottom lip. 

"Yeah. I tried to fight it, Sammy. I did. But sometimes when you watched, I'd pretend that it was you I was fucking." He sucks Sam's thumb into his mouth. 

Sam gasps, his dick throbbing despite having come twice with Cas. "Same here. So often I'd fantasize about pulling those one night stands away from you and taking their place." 

"Fuck,” Dean rasps. He grazes Sam's hole with a finger and licks his lips. "Can I fuck you, Sammy?"

Sam's breath hitches and he nods. "Yes, please! But... I was wondering if we could go back to Cas? He's probably stressing out right now." 

Dean sighs, two fingers dipping into Sam's ass with no resistance at all. He searches for Sam's sweet spot and massages it, teasing. Promising. "What if I want you all to myself? What if I don't  _ want  _ to share right now? That bastard already took what was mine, why should he get to see us together?” 

"Oh,  _ god _ ." Sam lets out a slutty moan, hole clenching on Dean's fingers. “You can have me to yourself as much as you want. Just figured you might be a little shy the first time." 

"The first time with you?" Dean’s mouth lays claim to Sam's throat. “I can't imagine it being all that difficult. I mean look at you. Fucking begging for it, huh?” 

"Yeah," Sam pants, tilting his head back to give Dean easier access. "I just thought Cas could be a good safety net. Like... if you decided you couldn't fuck me,  _ Cas  _ could fuck me and you could fuck Cas. I dunno. I'm open to a lot of things. You sure you don't wanna check on him?” 

"Dammit, Sam.  _ Fine _ .” 

"Don't pout," Sam says, kissing Dean’s cheek. "I'll make sure you're taken care of." 

Dean chuckles before getting both hands under Sam's ass. He stands and carries Sam to Cas's room.

"Cas," Sam whines upon seeing Cas. Their foster dad was pacing and in a pair of sleep pants. "We're back." 

Cas turns to look at them, eyes widening when he takes in Sam in Dean's arms. "Is everything okay?” 

"You mean am I going to ruin your life for fucking my underage little brother?"    
  
"Yes... That.”    
  
"Well, as it turns out, he came onto you pretty hard, didn't he?"   
  
"Yes." Cas's eyes flick to Sam's. "He did."   
  
"Thing is, Sammy's a greedy boy and wants both of us."

"Yes. I do," Sam said, shooting them both hungry looks. "And we’re a bit horny right now..."  

"Should I go?" Cas asks even though he looks like he  _ really  _ doesn't want to miss a single second. 

"If I wanted us to be alone, we wouldn't have come in here,” Sam points out. 

“You can stay. I'm sure you'd like to watch while I fuck him."   
  
“I would."

Sam grins wide, giving Cas a slow once over. "So get comfortable.” 

Cas looked Sam in the eyes as he stepped out of his sleep pants and sit on the chair by the bed.   
  
Dean watches him for a moment then tosses Sam onto the bed with a grin. Sam lets out a breathy gasp as he hits the bed. “Let's see that used, slutty hole, baby boy.” 

“Oh my god,  _ Dean. _ ” Sam’s cheeks flame as he obeys, spreading out wide so Dean and Cas can see everything. “That what you want?” 

“Oh yeah.” Dean pulls off his shirt and makes quick work of his pants too. Once naked, he crawls up the bed after Sam. “Want it  _ real _ bad, Sammy. Gonna give up for me real easy, aren't you? If anything, you'll get impatient ‘cause I'm not fucking you fast enough?” 

Sam blushes harder at Dean's filthy mouth. “Is that even a question?” 

“No, it isn't,” Dean hisses, lapping at the tip of Sam's dick. “Fucking desperate for me. Already know.” 

“Don't!” Sam writhes on the bed, eyes darting between Dean and Cas. Their foster father is watching with dark eyes and it's making him hot all over. “Just get in me,  _ please _ .” 

Cas gets up and presses lube into Dean’s hand. “You might need that.” 

Dean wastes no time slicking up his dick. 

“I can't believe you're gonna fuck me,” Sam breathes, watching avidly. “I thought you'd watch  _ Cas  _ fuck me, but this?” 

Dean pushes the rest of the lube into Sam's open hole, humming. “Start believing it.” 

“Oh, I  _ am _ ,” Sam pants, his dick twitching at the feeling of Dean's fingers. “Dean,  _ please _ .” 

“Dean, stop torturing your brother,” Cas says from his chair. 

Dean  _ smiles.  _ “Yeah, okay.” He lines up with Sam's hole and glides in easily, not stopping until he bottoms out inside of Sam, balls hitting Sam's ass. 

Sam whines, clenching down on Dean while trembling. 

“Come here. You okay?” Dean breathes, leaning down to look Sam deep in his eyes. 

“Just afraid I'll come too soon,” Sam squeaks. Even though he'd come twice with Cas, he could easily see himself blowing his load any second. 

"Coming early isn't a bad thing, Sam." Cas says fondly. "You are very young and inexperienced."   
  
Dean glances at Cas. "Yeah. Besides it just means you get to come a whole bunch of times instead of just once.” 

“Thank you. Both of you,” Sam says. He shivers and kisses Dean sweetly. 

Cas gets up and sits on the bed next to Sam, running a hand along his arm and shoulder. “I'd do anything for you.” 

Sam's breath catches in his throat and he turns his head to watch Cas. “Kiss me.” 

Cas does, laying gentle kisses on his mouth as Dean lazily grinds his hips. 

“Wow! This is really hot,” Sam says, voice cracking. 

“Super fucking hot,” Dean groans, his cock twitching where it's nestled deep inside of Sam.    
  
Cas hums and kisses Sam again, this one deeper and less innocent. "It is.” 

“Glad you like it, Dean.” 

“Are you kidding me, Sam? This is the  _ best _ ,” Dean hisses, fucking into Sam a little faster. “I'm enjoying your sweet ass  _ so  _ much.” But then he pulls out. “Hands and knees so you can take care of Cas, too.” 

Sam keens as Dean pulls out, his hole clenching on nothing. He's so greedy in that moment. Wants both of them in his ass at once. But the pull to obey Dean is stronger. 

Sam eagerly flips over and arches his ass in the air. “Come on, Cas. Join us.” 

Dean moans, hands going to Sam's waist as he slides back in where he belongs. "Fuck, Sammy.  _ God.”  _

Sam gazes at Cas through his lashes, feeling hungry as he squeezes on Dean’s dick. "Yeah? Even though my ass is already used?" 

“It's really hot that you've been used, actually.” 

Cas growls, nudging his cock against Sam’s mouth. Apparently, he doesn't need to be told twice. Sam licks at the head, thankful Cas must have cleaned himself while Sam and Dean were talking. He can only suck down half of Cas, tongue fluttering nervously along the underside of his fat dick but Cas lets out the hottest, most wrecked noise anyway. “ _ Sam.”  _

“That good, huh?” Dean picks up the pace, fucking Sam fast enough Sam doesn't even need to bob his head, Dean and Cas are doing pretty much all the work for him. 

“ _ So _ good,” Cas promises. “I can't wait to see you get a turn.” 

“Oh, don't you worry. I plan on taking advantage as often as possible.” 

“Good.” Cas rubs Sam's chin and the edge of his mouth. “Beautiful. Makes me want pictures.”  

“Probably not the best idea,” Dean warns, although his cock throbbing in Sam's ass tells a slightly different story. 

Sam hums around Cas's cock, his gaze never wavering. Which is an accomplishment in itself given how  _ amazing  _ Dean feels. Sam's already lasted far longer than expected. 

“Love your ass, baby boy,” Dean pants, continuing to move his hips, hitting that sweet spot inside of Sam. 

Sam jinxes it, apparently, because right after ‘baby boy' he's making a mess on the sheets. 

“Cas, you're next,” Dean says as he pulls out of Sam. “You wanna come in his mouth or in his ass?” 

“Ass,” Cas growls, manhandling Sam onto his back and thrusting into him with an intensity that leaves Sam damn near breathless. 

“Cas!” Sam cries, wrapping his legs around Cas's hips. 

It only takes a few pumps for Cas to join them over the edge, panting Sam and Dean's names. 

The bed creaks and Dean's up close and personal as soon as Cas pulls out. “Found a plug! Want it?” 

“Yes!” Sam licks his lips as he eyes the pink plug. He's so eager to please he doesn't even complain about the color. “Put it in me!” 

Dean chuckles as he leans down, pressing the plug into Sam in seconds then pats it, satisfied. “Fuck, it's perfect for you.” 

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam pats the bed, hoping they'll both lay down with him. He doesn't care that he already napped, he does  _ not  _ want to leave this comfortable nest. 

To Sam's surprise, Dean and Cas lay down. They even make sure Sam's in the middle. 

"I hope I never forget this moment.” Cas caresses his fingers through Sam's hair, a soft fond smile on his face.

“Me too."     
  
"You sap,” Dean says but there is no heat in his words. He's grinning. It's a damn good sign. 

Sam sighs happily, leaning in to Cas's touch. "Who's a sap? Me or Cas?" 

"Both of you." 

Well, Sam's gotta admit Dean's probably not wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life! 
> 
> If you think I missed any tags, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life. :)


End file.
